leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
, 2019 |Caption = Some are born to sweet delight, Some are born to endless night. |Highlights = * New Champion: * Snowdown Showdown 2019 skins * Versus 2019 skins * New skin: |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (Limited) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: The following Summoner icons have been added to store: The following Emotes have been added to the store: The following Ward skins have been added to the store: League of Legends VPBE Champions ; - Gameplay Update * General ** New visual and sound effects. ** New ability icons. * (Reworked E) ** Swapped with . * (Reworked R) ** Swapped with . ; * General ** New visual effects. ; * ** Renamed Zz'Rot Swarm from Void Swarm. Practice Tool Some changes are coming to the Practice Tool.RiotJag on changes in Practice Tool * Spawn Jungle Camps are now split into: ** "Spawn Jungle Camps and " ** "Spawn Jungle Camps and " * New "Fast Forward 10min" button. * New "Suicide" button. * Target dummies: ** Health reduced to 1,000 from 10,000. ** Armor and magic resistance to 0 from 100. ** New "Add 100 Max HP" button. ** New "Remove 100 Max HP" button. *** The target dummy gains increased size the more it has, with the maximum size capped at 10,000 health. ** New "Add 10 Resistances" button. ** New "Remove 10 Resistances" button. * New "Fully Stack Runes" button, which fully stacks: ** Precision Legend runes ( , , ) ** ** Domination Vision runes ( , , ) ** Domination Hunter runes ( , , , ). Teamfight Tactics VPBE Upcoming Client * Match History improvements in recording matches.Match History for TFT next week Champions ; * ** Phantom Hits now properly triggers Grandmaster's Might and apply Grandmaster's Might stacks. ; * ** The basic attack after dashing now properly stacks runes. ; - Gameplay Update * ** Renamed Strength of Stone from Stone Skin. ** Wukong gains 125 bonus basic attack range after casting any ability. ** When 3 enemy champions are visible within 1400 units, Wukong gains bonus armor and bonus magic resistance for 6 seconds and renews if enemies remain near. ** Wukong gains bonus armor and magic resistance for each visible enemy champion within 1400 units. * ** Renamed Wuju Strike from Crushing Blow. ** Mana cost changed to from 40 at all ranks. ** No longer grants 125 bonus basic attack range. ** Damaging a champion now applies a stack of Crushing Blows for 4 seconds. Targets take 4% increased damage for each stack of Crushing Blows, stacking up to 5 times for a maximum of 20% increased damage. ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Base damage changed to from . ** AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % total AD}}. ** Now heals for on-hit, halved against minions. ** No longer reduces his %}} for 3 seconds. * ** Renamed Warrior Trickster from Decoy. ** Dash distance increased to 200 units from 100. ** Can now dash through thin walls. ** Now casts in the direction of cursor rather than where Wukong was facing. ** Clone can now basic attack for and apply on-hit effects. *** Clone now gains and bonus attack speed if cast prior to Warrior Trickster. ** Clone duration increased to seconds from . *** Stealth duration unchanged at seconds. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown now starts on clone death rather than on creation. ** No longer deals magic damage to all nearby enemies upon death. * ** Additional images can now be targeted by enemies. ** Secondary target check area increased. ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Can now cast abilities during Cyclone, cancelling the ability. ; * ** Now champions for 20% for 1 second. * ** Ability ranks reduced 5 from 6. *** Base damage reduced to from . *** Base empowered damage reduced to from . *** Mana cost reduced to from . *** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** No longer for 20% for 1 second. * ** No longer starts with 1 point in You and Me!. Teamfight Tactics * - New champion ** Tier 5 ** : Amumu’s rage explodes, dealing to enemies within Hexes, and them for seconds. * Soulbound - New Origin ** While at least 2 Soulbound units are in play, the first Soulbound unit to die in a round will instead enter the Spirit Realm, becoming untargetable and continuing to fight as long as another Soulbound unit is alive. * - New champion ** Tier 2 Soulbound ** : Senna fires a beam through her furthest ally, dealing to enemies, and buffing allies' on-hits for 5 seconds to deal from Senna. * - New champion ** Tier 4 Soulbound ** : Lucian fires at 4 times his normal Attacks Per Second in a direction for 4 seconds, each attacking for of his , applying on-hits, and dealing . * Brand new Arena skins based on Ionia, Bilgewater, Star Guardian and Blood Moon.Arena skins Teamfight Tactics Bilgewater Arena Concept 01.jpg|Bilgewater Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Blood Moon Arena Concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Ionia Arena Concept 01.jpg|Ionia Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Star Guardian Valoran Park Arena Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Valoran Park Arena Concept Skins * Unknown upcoming skin for .Bellissimoh Notes Jax Thematic Exploration * Elderwood Ornn Concept Art * Prestige Edition in early 2020.True Damage Senna Prestige Edition Early 2020 Karma DawnbringerSkin.jpg|Dawnbringer Karma Skin Karma Dawnbringer Concept 01.png|Dawnbringer Karma Concept Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development.Champion Roadmap: Octorber 2019 * An Ionian Juggernaut * Whimsical Non-Human Jungler * Edgy solo-lane melee carry Aphelios Teaser 01.jpg|Aphelios Teaser Ionian Juggernaut Teaser 01.jpg|Ionian Juggernaut Teaser ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # and - Visual and Gameplay UpdateVGU Poll Results Volibear Update Concept 01.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 1 Volibear Update Concept 02.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 2 Volibear Update Concept 03.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 3 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 01.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 1 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 02.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 2 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 03.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 3 cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes